


Rubbing Off

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: When The West Gets Wilder [3]
Category: Deadlands (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Drabble, Other, Pre-Relationship, Sexual innuendos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 14:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15798009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: The bandit’s camp had to be the worst camp Tokori had ever seen.





	Rubbing Off

The bandit’s camp had to be the worst camp Tokori had ever seen. Almost all of the guards were asleep and nobody had gone to check on them. 

“How have these people lasted so long?” She whispered to Jennis. 

“Because the locals are too scared to fight back.” Jennis whispered back. 

“How shall we do this?” 

“I think we should knock out the guards, sneak into the middle of campsite and use the element of surprise for the rest.” Jennis suggested. 

“Huh. Seems like you’ve been rubbing off on me.” Tokori commented. 

“Trying to, at least.” Jennis muttered. 

“What?” 

“Nothing!”


End file.
